Weakness for Cheerleaders
by NephilimEQ
Summary: "Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm sorry...cheerleaders are my weakness." PLEASE READ & REVIEW! Reviews are like candy...so sweet!


"**Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm sorry…cheerleaders are my weakness…" Nick, **_**The Panty Sniffer** ep.249_

* * *

Weakness For Cheerleaders

It was Halloween and everyone at the lab was in costume.

Nick chuckled to himself as he saw Catherine in her Catwoman costume and Langston in his Batman costume. They were in the break room, sharing a cup of coffee. _Huh_, Nick thought. _Wonder if Catwoman and Batman have ever actually done that before._

Archie, in the lab, was wearing a Superman costume, and Nick grinned at that.

As he walked by Ballistics he had to hold in a hysterical laugh at the sight of Sara wearing part of her Wonder Woman costume and shooting a gun with the silver bracelets on her wrists.

There was going to be a party right after their shift was over and so those of them that were actually _done_ with their work for the day, such as Cath and Langston, were already in their full costumes. Archie was just finishing a lab report, so it was okay.

He'd seen Hodges just earlier before, and had smiled when he saw that the man was wearing a 300 costume. On any other guy it might have seemed pretentious, but on him…well, it actually wasn't all that bad on him.

Nick himself was wearing one of his old football jerseys, a white and blue one that fit him like it had when he had been in high school, and his old football pants as well. They were both edged with a slightly fading gold trim.

So sue him, he wasn't all that creative, but it had caught the eye of some of the female staff, so he didn't regret it.

He hadn't seen Greg yet, as he'd been dumpster diving behind a Papa Johns for some evidence near a crime scene and had come to the lab back smelling like burnt cheese and stale bread.

He had found the evidence he needed and then had headed straight to the locker room showers.

Nick briefly wondered what Greg was going to wear, certain that it was going to be something completely outlandish. The year before, he'd worn a full blown Cleopatra outfit, but with neon green accents instead of gold ones, and everyone had gotten a huge laugh out of it.

Nick found himself smiling to himself as he came up with possible ideas.

Sara walked past him in the hall, stripping off a pair of gloves as she went, nodding at Nick as she walked back to the locker room.

"Great costume, Nick," she said, a knowing smirk appearing on her face.

Nick stared after her for a moment as she walked by, wondering about the expression on her face, but he quickly brushed it off as being nothing. He headed to Langston's office and placed his full report onto the man's desk, knowing that he would get to it later.

Feeling lightened in his step, finally having everything done, with nothing hanging over his head, he walked to the break room to join Catherine and Langston.

"Hey, did you get that report on my desk?" the man asked as soon as Nick walked in, and Nick nodded.

"Yeah. It's done, thank the lord. If I had to stare at those papers for a second later, we'd be investigating a paper fire in my office right now."

Catherine chuckled at that and placed a hand on the CSI's shoulder.

"So long as it's contained and localized, I wouldn't blame you in the least, Nicky. Least glamorous part of the job, in my opinion."

"Uh, actually, I believe _I_ just did the least glamorous part of this job," said a worn out voice from the doorway, and Nick turned to see a blonde tousled head of hair and faintly flushed skin, and then took in the techie-turned-CSI's costume.

And he found himself utterly confused.

Greg was wearing white track pants that had a blue stripe down the side, along with a shirt that had the same stripe along the side. His shirt had gold trim around the collar and hemline, and the pants had gold trim along the bottom.

Nick was still trying to figure out what Greg was wearing, when Sara then walked in, her headpiece in her hands and a grin on her face. She clapped a hand on Greg's shoulder and flashed him a wide smile that was extremely welcoming along with a knowing wink.

"Greg…good to see you back in your uniform."

Greg just shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head. "Yeah, well…it was all I had on short notice."

He looked around and saw that Catherine, Langston, and Nick were all quite confused, so Greg quickly explained.

"My _other_ costume was a…well, a masterpiece." He cast an accusatory look towards Sara and she gave him an apologetic smile. "When I arrived here earlier, it was completely ready, but then…_Sara_ went and spilled her coffee all over it, so I had to go home and get this."

Langston raised an eyebrow.

"A tracksuit?"

Greg shook his head and then blushed as he mumbled, " 'Mchurledrowfit…"

Catherine shook her head.

"Say again?"

Greg sighed and lifted his head, now glaring at Sara as he said, "My cheerleading outfit."

The three in the break room looked at Greg in surprise, while he continued to glare at Sara as she sidled past everyone to get to the bowl of candy on the shelf behind them. He let out another exasperated sigh and explained.

"In high school, I wasn't exactly all that popular…so I decided to join the squad. I was the only guy, but I was _good_ at it, so I used it as leverage on the high school totem pole to launch myself closer to the top of the heap. It worked."

Catherine grinned at hearing that.

"Good for you…I bet it wasn't all that bad being the only guy on the team," she said with a wink.

Nick waited for a lewd comment from Greg, but was surprised when Greg simply said, "Yeah, the girls were great. They didn't judge me at all, and I made a lot of friends. Still in touch with the ex-captain of the team, actually."

Langston nodded and gave the man a knowing look, and Nick felt as though he was missing something.

Sara, ever the observant one, suddenly said, "Hey! Look at Nick and Greg…they match!"

Nick had noticed that earlier, but hadn't thought of it as a huge deal as a lot of high schools had the same colors, it just depended on the mascot and where they were from. His high school's mascot was the Cowboys, and so he didn't think much of it.

Nick looked at Greg and pointed to his own jersey and said, "Cowboys. You?"

Greg grinned.

"Cavaliers."

They shared a smile, and then Greg walked past him to get to the same bowl of candy that Sara had just raided, and Nick couldn't help but notice at how nicely the pants fit on Greg's lean legs, the tracksuit material clinging to the man's upper thighs and, well, other assets.

Realizing what he was doing, Nick quickly dragged his eyes away before anyone could notice, but then he caught Ray's eye on him and he felt a flush appear on his face.

He tried to override it, telling himself that it was nothing.

Quickly he grabbed some candy from the bowl as well, ignoring the odd fluttering sensation he felt when his chest briefly brushed against Greg's back.

He purposely avoided Langston for most of the evening, mingling with people as they arrived, exchanging jokes about one another's costumes and tossing around embarrassing stories about cases that they'd had. There wasn't any booze, of course, as they were still at work, but there was plenty of sugar, and Greg, later during the celebration, was so hyped on it, he was doing parts of some his old cheering routines, and trying to get Sara and Catherine to join him.

"C'mon," he said, giggling as he tried to grab Catherine's arm and missed. "It'll be fun!"

She shook her head at him, laughing.

"Uh uh, not a chance in hell! The only way I ever danced was for money, and I don't do that anymore!"

"It's not dancing, it's cheering!" he protested, still trying to get to her arm.

She maneuvered her way out of his range and Nick watched as Greg then tried to grab Sara's arm, but she, too, got out of the way before he could snag her.

Nick had been watching all of this from the relative safety of the back corner, a wide grin on his face, quietly laughing to himself at the whole situation, but then Greg turned and saw him and before Nick could find an escape route, he found himself being dragged to the front of the room by a surprisingly firm grip.

"Nick, you can be a cheerleader, right?" Greg said, slightly out of breath as he finally loosened his grip on Nick's bicep.

Nick shook his head, trying to figure out how to get out of it.

"Uh, no, not really…Greg, do you think this is such a good idea? I mean, everyone's watching…"

Greg just shrugged, a manic grin still plastered on his face.

"Yeah, I know, that's kind of the whole point of being a cheerleader! We cheer for those watching!"

Langston, watching all of this with a suppressed smile, suddenly gave Greg a broad grin and a smirk snuck its way onto the older man's lips as he said, "Greg, I think Nick was more of a player than a cheerleader."

Greg, not realizing how it looked in front of everyone, let go of Nick's arm, gave Nick a raised eyebrow and then said with an almost suggestive leer, "Well, then…I guess I'll just have to convince you, _player_…"

As soon as the ex-lab tech had let go of his arm, Nick had quickly seen his opening and he went for it, weaving his way through his co-workers until he'd made his way over to another corner where Greg couldn't see him. He let out a sigh of relief and then tensed up when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

He quickly turned around and sighed in relief again when he saw that it was only Ray.

"Hey…man, am I glad to see you," Nick said, a large grin now covering his face.

Ray chuckled and nodded.

"I'll bet." He then motioned his free hand up towards the front of the room, where Greg was now leading a cheer, changing the words so that they would fit for Halloween, most of the people joining him being old fellow lab techs. "So, you made it out alive?"

Nick laughed.

"Yeah, just barely."

Langston then gave him one of his looks, both eyebrows raised, and said, "I'm surprised you didn't want to join him. I mean, after all…"

He let it linger for a moment, and Nick nervously swallowed, wondering if Ray was going to say something about what he'd seen earlier.

"…You told me cheerleaders were your weakness."

He then gave Nick a knowing look and then turned and joined everyone else. The large Texan suddenly felt even more exposed then he did when Greg had originally dragged him up to the front. He could still feel the look that Langston had given him, and no matter how he tried to brush it off, it still lingered.

He looked back up to the front of the room where Greg had finally quieted down a bit and was now talking with several of the other techs, seated on one of the tables.

Nick smiled when he saw Greg throw his head back and laugh at something that Hodges had said.

There was that smile, the one that made Nick want to smile as well every single time that he saw it. It had been one of the reasons that he'd used to look forward to visiting Greg in the lab.

Whereas a lot of the other people felt slightly awkward around the young man, what with his strange music, odd shirts, and constantly changing hair, the Texan, however, found that it always seemed to make his own smile appear, no matter how bad of a day or case he was having.

He watched as Greg then hopped off of the table that he'd been sitting on and then slowly weaved his way over to where Nick was standing.

Suddenly, he leaned in and pressed into Nick's personal space, and Nick hastily tried to back up hitting the small counter behind him, putting a hand up in front of himself.

"Whoa…!"

Greg let out a chuckle.

"Easy there, cowboy," he said, a grin on his face. "Just grabbing some candy." He pulled his hand from behind Nick's back and waved the bowl in front of him. "This isn't just for you, you know."

Nick inwardly berated himself for overreacting, and then nodded.

"Yeah, I know…"

Greg waggled his eyebrows at him and then turned around, and Nick found his eyes drifting down to the young man's lower back and further…he suddenly realized what he was doing and quickly pulled his eyes away and glanced around the room to see if anyone had seen his wandering gaze.

No one seemed to have noticed, and he let out a sigh of relief.

What was it with his wandering eyes?

Unseen by him was Greg's quick glance back and a smirk on the blonde's lips.

Langston had seen the entirety of their interaction play out in front of him and a faint smile crossed the corner of his mouth. He then approached Nick, yet again, and placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder, giving him the same look he had given him earlier.

Nick started, surprised by the firm grip on his back and gave his superior a confused look.

"Ray…?"

He gave him an enigmatic smile.

"Nick…let me put this as simply as I can: You like him, he likes you. _Do_ something about it…or, so help me, _I'll_ have to do something about it, and I can tell you that it won't be the least bit flattering to either of you."

Nick tried to deny it.

"I, I don' know _what_ you're talkin' 'bout, Ray, but I can assure you that-"

He cut him off.

"Nick, you're a terrible liar, which is why you're not in our CSI poker game on Friday nights. That accent of yours shines right through, so don't try to play it that way with me." He motioned up to the front of the room where Greg had returned and was now talking to Sara. "You like him." He pushed a finger against Nick's chest. "He likes you."

Finally, Nick gave in.

"How can you be so sure?"

Langston chuckled and loosened his grip on Nick's shoulder, patting it instead.

"Let's just say, there's a _reason_ why I'm head of the lab…and it's not because of my charm and good looks." Nick still looked worried, so Ray reassured him. "I've seen looks. And I don't mean passing glances…there's something there between the two of you, and it's _good_. Hold onto it."

He patted him once more on the shoulder and left him for good this time, watching from the side of the room.

Nick was confused.

He stood there, wondering what the heck he was going to do next. His boss had pretty much given them his blessing, but Nick was still hesitant.

Langston had said that there were looks…how had he not seen them? Of course, he hadn't exactly been looking for them. He'd mainly been looking and then turning away, for fear of what he might see in response, but it seemed that they had been there.

Silently, he wandered to the side of the room and became slightly nervous when he saw Greg approach Langston and the two of them began to talk.

Nick's nervousness dissipated the instant he saw Greg laughing, a cup of soda in his hand coming precariously close to spilling.

Greg then left, finishing off his drink and tossing it into the trash, and then walked over in Nick's direction, though not directly towards him, and Nick took action.

Ignoring all of the small voices of doubt and fear that still lingered in the back of his mind, he weaved his way over to Greg, grabbed his arm, and pulled him out into the hallway and, with a firm hand and determined stride, dragged him down towards Ray's empty office.

Greg protested at first, very confused by his friend's actions, but soon was unable to say a word of protest as Nick pressed him up against the now closed door and pressed his lips against his.

The Texan felt the blonde stiffen under his touch and he started to pull back, thinking that Ray had been wrong, but was silently thrilled when he felt two firm hands reach up and pull his lips back down onto Greg's. They moved their mouths against each other, trying to find that perfect angle…and then they found it.

Nick was overwhelmed by the feeling of rightness as they kissed.

His hands came back up to other side of the young man's face, from where they'd come down when he'd thought that Greg wasn't interested, and he let himself drown in the sensations.

Unable to help himself, he slowly ran his tongue along the younger man's lips, needing to taste him, and groaned as Greg's mouth parted beneath him and their tongues tasted each other for the first time. It was pure heaven.

He gently thrust his tongue into his mouth, and groaned, yet again, when Greg returned the kiss wholeheartedly, doing the same to Nick.

It was a slick, wet heat.

Unconsciously, he thrust his hips against Greg's, and both of them moaned as they felt their slowly awakening erections rub against each other.

Mindlessly they began to rub against each other as they kissed, feeling the other harden even further as they did so. Nick was unable to stop the thrust of his hips, rubbing his now full erection against Greg's, pressing his thighs up against his, determined to drive the man as crazy as he felt at that moment.

Greg pulled slightly back from the kiss, trying to catch his breath, so Nick moved his mouth to the young man's neck, licking and biting at the skin he found.

Breathlessly, Greg said, "Nick…"

This caused Nick to drop his hands down to Greg's hips and pull him even more firmly against him, as though trying to fuse them together.

Greg's own hands dropped down to Nick's hips as well, and gripped him tightly, one hand sliding around and squeezing his ass, causing Nick to falter in his thrusts, thrown off by the delicious feel of Greg's hands on his body.

It was absolutely addicting, and he wanted nothing more than to throw the man to the floor.

Keeping himself under control, however, he managed to simply hold him even more tightly, unwilling to let him go for fear of losing the moment.

He brought his mouth back up to Greg's and their tongues dueled once more, each one of them trying to gain the upper hand.

It was a battle that they were both winning and losing at the same time, and it was one that neither one of them wanted to end, though they both knew that they had to. The kiss slowly wound down, and Nick's hands tightened on Greg's waist as it did.

Soon they had separated, but their heads still rested against each other.

Both of them were breathing heavily, and then Greg broke the silence and said…

"Where did that come from?"

Nick chuckled and replied, "Well, I've kinda been wantin' to do that for a while now…does that bother you?"

Greg laughed.

"Does it _look_ like I'm pulling away? I'm kinda glad you did, actually. Otherwise, I would've never known." He lifted a hand and wrapped it around the back of Nick's neck and gave it a gentle squeeze and then gave him a nervous smile. "How long have you been wanting to do that for?"

Nick shrugged.

"I don' know…a couple of years, at _least_."

The Texan let out a soft laugh, still not quite believing what had just happened and that he'd had the guts to act on his feelings for once.

He rubbed his hand along Greg's waist, still trying to come to grips with the fact that he'd taken a chance and kissed the man of his dreams, and had not been rejected. That they were _really_ standing there, together, in each other's arms.

Greg sighed.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I've been waiting for longer than that…"

At hearing that, Nick's eyes snapped up and he pulled back slightly, looking Greg in the eye, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"What? How…how long…?"

Greg shrugged, rubbing his thumb absently along the back of the older man's neck, his lips pursing rather adorably as he thought about his answer, and Nick had to withhold the impulse to lean down and take that lower lip between his teeth.

"Oh…maybe, five years, give or take a few months?"

The brown haired man just shook his head in incredulity, and then quickly placed a soft kissed on surprised lips and murmured against them, "And I never knew…"

Greg nodded.

Nick tightened his grip on the younger man's waist and smiled to himself when Greg, too, darted forward and placed a kiss on Nick's lips. They stood there for a long moment…until Nick let out a low chuckle that had Greg giving him a confused look.

"What's so funny?"

Nick shook his head.

"Nothin', Greg…just still can't quite believe this is happenin', you know?"

Greg nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Nick then motioned his head towards the door that he had Greg pressed against and said, "We should get back to the party…we'll be missed. And besides, we don't want to miss the costume contest, right?"

Greg laughed at that, his eyes smiling as well as his mouth.

"Yeah, guess not."

Reluctantly, they pulled out of their embrace, and Nick reached for the handle and opened the door for the younger man, letting himself take a guilty-free look at the man's backside in his cheerleading pants as he walked past him and out the door.

Greg glanced back, saw the leering look, and said, "See something you like?"

Nick waggled his eyebrows at him.

"You know it."

Greg laughed, and they walked back down to the party, making sure to keep a healthy distance between them so as not to give anyone any ideas as to what had happened between the two of them. However, Nick was unable to wipe the grin from his face even as Greg rejoined his group of lab techs who had now moved to one of the corners.

Nick smiled to himself at seeing their costumes. Superman, a 300 warrior costume, one of the girls in a Zena costume, and, of course, Greg.

He then noticed Ray making his way back over to him and tried to keep his face from showing anything, but it was obvious from the slight smirk on Ray's lips that he had a hunch as to what had happened.

"So," said Langston, taking a look down at the drink in his hand and then back up at Nick. "How'd it go?"

Nick just smiled and let out a small laugh.

"Well, Ray…seems you were right…" He paused a long moment, wanting to make sure his next words had full impact. "…I _do_ have a weakness for cheerleaders."

With that, Ray gave him a large grin and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it tightly, the way that he had done so earlier when he'd encouraged Nick to go ahead and make a move on the ex-lab tech. He left it there for a moment, both of them grinning, and then smiled again.

"Told you so," he said, and Nick laughed.

Yeah. He had a weakness for cheerleaders, alright.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
